Toadal Dude
is a Rank S Water-attribute Classic Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. Appearance Toadal Dude is a humanoid Yo-kai with pale beige skin, tidal blue facial markings, and long dark hair tied into a ponytail with a dull red bulb like tip. He wears a eco ''haori with golden colored golden cotton fluff, a lime green short kimono with the same cotton fluff held by a red-orange obi, ''eco green pants, baby blue socks, and ''zori sandals. Personality Unlike Arachnus, Toadal Dude is free-spirited and pretty nonchalant. Has a tendency to use a lot of slang. In the japanese version he often adds the word "Gekko!" (croak) to his sentences. Relationships Arachnus They're more of rivals than friends but in the end, they become friends and put their conflicts aside. Uber Geeko Uber Geeko is his cousin (according to the medallium) and pallet swap. Nathaniel Adams He was part of Nathaniel's team in the 1st movie Abilities and Powers Base Stats(lv.60) Moveset |75-112|-|Single enemy}} |80-120|Water|Single enemy}} ||-|6 = The Inspirited Yo-kai feels so important that is always targeted.|Single ally}} }}|46x5|5 =All enemies |-|6=Attacks all foes with a blast of pent-up toad power.}} ||-||Protects allies on the verge of defeat with own body.}} Busters Stats Yo-Kai Watch 2: Toadal Dude-Attacker Kon (Soul) Toadal Dude's soul-Defense up (max-45) How to befriend Yo-kai Watch 2 Receive the Fleshy Souls-only quest "The Fleshy General" from Toadal Dude himself. Collect a Bun of Oneness, which are rarely dropped by Chymera at the Infinite Inferno or Kyryn at the Divine Paradise, then give it to Toadal Dude and he will battle you. After battling him, he will automatically befriend you, completing the quest. Quotes * Loafing: Bored now. * Befriended: "First cool battle in a long time! I want to be your friend, OK?" * Traded: "Ribbity diggity! You've got a toadally awesome setup here!" * Receiving food (favorite): "So rich..." * Receiving food (normal): "It was fine." * Receiving food (disliked): "You'll pay for this." History Trivia Origin Toadal Dude is based on the yo-kai called , which is also his Japanese name. An old toad that turned into a yo-kai, it grows larger and more dangerous with age: it can take residence in a house's crawlspace, and make the inhabitants fall sick one after another. In the worst cases, it'll even possess people. Ogama's appearance might also be based on the eponymous protagonist of Jiraiya Gōketsu Monogatari, a skilled ninja and noble bandit, who mastered frog summoning magic, similarly to another Yo-kai based on Orochimaru (Venoct#Origin). Name Origin *"Ōgama" translates as "giant toad". *"Toadal Dude" is a combination of dude, toad, and total. In other languages * Japanese: 大ガマ Ōgama * Spanish: Eleganfibio * French: Crapop * German: * Italian: Ragabatrax * Portuguese: * Korean: * Chinese: Related Yo-kai * Uber Geeko Category:Tough Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Classic Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Water-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Soba Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Fleshy Souls Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2